


Wonder | yoonseok

by lgbtRM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Harry Potter AU, M/M, Sope, Yoonseok - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtRM/pseuds/lgbtRM
Summary: HP AUin which Jung Hoseok has to keep his powers a secret from his adoptive parentsorin which Jung Hoseok falls in love with Min Yoongi and decides that maybe Hogwarts isn't a bad place and he shouldn't keep things from his parents





	Wonder | yoonseok

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me on twitter : @/criticallyJJK

"It wasn't my fault!" Hoseok yelled, chasing after his cat, "Come back here, you bloody rat!" He was out of breath after running for barely three minutes- can't really blame him though, the cat was fast. He swore he saw it racing towards the cash register, yet he found it laying on a stack of papers atop rack number five.

"For goodness sake! I can't even walk around a shop without you scurrying off, can I?" Hoseok was frustrated. He was on his way to buy groceries- a simple enough task, one might say. Not exactly- the only problem being the demon he had to bring with him to save his parents the trouble of taking care of it.

"Honestly, Beaucoup, learn proper cat behaviour. You need to stop running off alone. You could get hurt, you know?" As he rambled on, the cat jumped off the rack and headed towards the exit door while Hoseok looked at it in disbelief. He picked it up without noticing the little scrunch of her nose and headed towards the exit after paying for the two cartons of milk he purchased, before going home.

"I heard about your little adventure with Beaucoup at Mrs.Grinsom's store early this morning, care to explain what you were doing?" Hoseok's mother was a kind woman, a warm person to be around-maybe not at this moment (he would say she's "the embodiment of evil")-but Hoseok might've exaggerated a bit. The look she gave him was one of amusement. Hoseok hesitantly smiled, "We didn't break the window this time, mum. Beaucoup was just playing around, you know how she gets when we keep her in the house for too long," he said. His mum rolled her eyes and stood up, "Dinner's on the table, you can eat now or you can wait until it cools off, I'm taking a nap," she said before sending a kiss his way. Hoseok audibly exhaled once she was out of sight. _That was a close one_ , he thought.

After washing the dishes, Hoseok went up the stairs to his room. It was a small place but cosy nonetheless. His bed was almost always made, courtesy of him falling asleep on the floor after staying up until four in the morning. Beaucoup chirped behind him as if asking him to move to the side so she can go through the door- she was quite plump. He went to his bookshelf and picked up an old, dusty book. He hoped it'd keep him occupied until he fell asleep. As soon as he fell asleep, his cat sneaked out of his room, ran down the stairs, and jumped through an open window.

Hoseok woke up with an intense feeling of dread. He couldn't place his finger on it but he knew something was wrong. He walked down the stairs-almost slipping- before arriving at the kitchen. Breakfast was made on the table and a note next to it, "Honey! Mum and Dad are on a trip to aunt Maria, don't cause any trouble! P.S. We brought Beaucoup with us!"

Now, Hoseok wasn't the brightest kid out there, but he knew that under no circumstances would his parents bring Beaucoup with them anywhere. He stood at the table for a while, thinking it through. His dad was on a business trip, that much he knew, so why would his mother say they went to visit aunt Maria? He noticed the hurried handwriting(which looked nothing like his mum's) and how the paper was crumpled on the corner. He was also one hundred percent certain he didn't have an aunt named Maria.

Two hours later Hoseok was startled by someone knocking. He stood up from the chair he was previously sitting in to open the front door. To say he was surprised to see a letter on the floor was an understatement-he was even more surprised to see it addressed to him. He picked it up and pocketed it, he'll look at it later.

As it turned out, his family wasn't kidnapped by aliens while he was asleep, for his mum arrived at around nine in the evening and his father came an hour after her, carrying a sleeping Beaucoup in his arms. He was so excited to see his father that he almost forgot about the letter in his pocket. Around midnight, Hoseok opened it.

**_Hogwarts School_ **

**_Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ **

_Headmistress- Minerva McGonagall_

_Dear Mr H. Jung_

_We are very pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment that you'll need._

 The last thing Hoseok remembers before losing consciousness is Beaucoup's chirping(meowing).


End file.
